


In the Morning

by Waywardwiz



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Cute, Hurt and comfort, In a way, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardwiz/pseuds/Waywardwiz
Summary: Barney and Ted get cutesy in the sex way. They are both precious and horny. Also deals with some of Barney's insecurities and how Ted tries to help him with them." “Barney...” Ted whisper-whimpers, looking at his lover through long lashes, studying the fine angles and curves of Barney’s face; the perfectly straight line of his nose, the sturdiness of his jaw and the sharp hollows of his cheekbones. He is beautiful and Ted is floored by the love that swells inside him, rising with the tide, breaking with every swell, and Barney is straddling him and leaning in so close that their noses are bumping together and his sunshine hair and deep, deep, deep eyes is all Ted sees."





	In the Morning

**In the Morning**

 

Barney in the morning is one of Ted’s favorite things. Soft and warm and loose-limbed, his eyes sweetly dazed and his hair mussed and fair as straw in the sunlight streaming through the curtains into his bedroom, Barney is a vision of quiet daybreak bliss. They had sex last night and now his light skin is peppered with small purple bites and bruises, the result of Ted mapping out every inch of his skin with lips and teeth and fingers. Ted feels a surge of pride – he is the one who made – makes, continuously – Barney look like this, molds him into this contented creature with his touches and words and smiles. He wishes everyone could see Barney the way he does, kind and gentle and unguarded, completely unafraid of opening himself up and be vulnerable.

Barney blinks a few times, clearing away the last traces of sleepy confusion, and then his gaze drifts to Ted and he smiles, _smiles_ , easy and sated and completely dazzling, and the fine laugh lines at the corners of his mouth and eyes become more distinct. Barney complained about them once, claiming that they make him look old, but Ted adores them, those little furrows and creases that show the world that Barney Stinson is so vibrant and alive, offering his smiles and that twinkle in his eyes freely to those he feels safe around. Barney’s kindness ultimately lies in his ability to share of himself, to dole out compassion and sympathy in equal measures. He is so generous that Ted worries that he won’t have anything left for himself at the end of the day. He sometimes feels like he has to remind Barney to take care with his heart and who he gives it to. It cracks and breaks so easily and that is why Barney protects it and why he sometimes can come off as a bit aloof, even though he doesn’t mean anything by it. Because Barney cares so much and gives so much and yearns for so much and that has hurt him time and time again. And so Ted has vowed to himself to watch out for Barney’s heart so that he can be kind and let people know him without regretting doing so. 

“Morning” Barney says in a fond voice as he reaches for Ted with both hands, seeking out his touch like a small child craving adoration. He hums in satisfaction when Ted opens his arms and lets him crawl into the space between them. He rubs his cheek once against Ted’s collarbone and presses a series of silky soft kisses in the space where his friend’s neck and shoulder meet before resting his forehead in that same spot, snuggling closer. Looking down Ted sees the suggestion of a smile on his boyfriend’s face and without even considering it he carefully traces the elegant curve of Barney’s upper lip with his thumb. He feels Barney’s smile widen beneath his fingertip and he finds himself mirroring the expression when Barney parts his lips and takes the tip of Ted’s finger in his mouth, giving it an experimental little lick before releasing it with a wet little “plop”. Ted can’t help it; the perfection, the profound _rightness_ of this moment makes his blood sing and he thanks every deity he know of that they don’t have to get out of bed anytime soon. It’s Saturday and they have nowhere to be. No obligations, no chores, nothing but this.

”Hi” he murmurs against the top of Barney’s head, shiny strands of honey blonde hair tickling his nose, “sleep well?”  
Barney takes Ted’s hand and kisses his knuckles once, twice, then nods. He says, words laced with unflinching sincerity, “yeah. I sleep much better when you’re around”  
Ted brushes a kiss against Barney’s temple and strokes through the softest wisps of hair at the nape of Barney’s neck, before tugging the duvet from where it has bunched at Barney’s hips around his friend’s shoulders instead. Barney makes an appreciative little sound which manifests into a ghost of warm air against Ted’s chest and, coincidentally, one of his nipples. The latter inhales sharply at the sensation and then bites his lip to distract himself from the pleasure thrumming exquisitely through his system. Barney notices, of course, and laughs, quiet and delighted.  
Ted smiles and wiggles his hand beneath the duvet to playfully ghost over Barney’s ribs, a move that sends a ticklish Barney into fits of hysteric giggling. He squirms and tries to free himself but Ted holds on and tickles more intently, keeping the other man firmly locked in his embrace even as Barney protests and flails wildly, long limps all over the place like a demented octopus.

“Ted, Theodore, ah- stop, oh my God, I hate you so much, fuck no not there” Barney wails, and they are both breathless, Barney with pained laughter, eyes wild, and Ted with adoration. After about thirty seconds of Ted ruthlessly attacking every part of Barney he can reach and of Barney screaming bloody murder the blond is finally granted mercy and he quickly – wisely – scrambles away out of Ted’s range. He points an accusatorial finger at a still sniggering Ted, almost shaking with mirth, “this means war, you know that? War”  
Ted smirks and raises an eyebrow before extending an arm for his indignant frind, beckoning him closer with a wave of his hand.  
“Come here, babe” he sweet-talks, “I won’t do it again, I pro – oh”. the last word melts into an amazed little sound, whatever he was going to say next slipping from his mind completely, when Barney places his hand on Ted’s crotch and squeezes him with just the right amount of pressure, a little to the hard side, just like Ted likes it. Ted drops back against the pillows, a quiet moan stealing from between his lips, and when Barney wraps his fingers around Ted’s erection and starts rubbing it in slow, lazy strokes, Ted is pretty sure that he has died and gone to some sort of sexy, _legendary_ heaven.

Another startled gasp is torn from him when Barnet thumbs at his glans and Barney’s smile is amusement and warmth and contentment rolled into a single beautiful thing.  
“Barney...” Ted whisper-whimpers, looking at his lover through long lashes, studying the fine angles and curves of Barney’s face; the perfectly straight line of his nose, the sturdiness of his jaw and the sharp hollows of his cheekbones. He is beautiful and Ted is floored by the love that swells inside him, rising with the tide, breaking with every swell, and Barney is straddling him and leaning in so close that their noses are bumping together and his sunshine hair and deep, deep, deep eyes is all Ted sees. And then Barney kisses him. Ted loves Barney’s kisses. He loves when Barney calls him Sweetheart against his damp thighs at night or on his cheek when he comes through the door after a long day at work. He loves it when Barney smiles at him like they are sharing some perfect secret. He loves that Barney loves him.

Barney licks into his mouth, teasing his lips apart with a talented tongue, and clutches at his arms with a searing grip. Ted feels the arousal keenly, like an electric charge igniting his entire system, and he arches up into Barney and kisses him for all that he is worth. His body is tightening, growing taut like a bowstring as Barney picks up the pace. Barney’s hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and red cheeks. Ted can’t help staring in wide-eyed wonder at this miracle of muscles and synapses and nerves that is his Barney, his gorgeous man. He is so occupied with being teenage awestruck that he only realizes that Barney has let go of his cock when he feels the fleeting touches on the underside of his shaft, a teasing tug at his balls, and then –

Ted’s eyes roll into the back of his head at the sudden sparks of pleasure shooting up and down his spine and he groans something unintelligible, which only seems to encourage Barney. The finger at his opening becomes more insistent, poking gently at the sensitive rim, and Ted wants it so, so bad, but a rational thought finds its’ way through his addled brain. It won’t work, not without...  
“Barney, Hon, wait. Oh fu – Jesus”  
“No no, just me. Though I can see how you could get the two of us confused. Also, what?” Barney inquires, his tongue leaving a wet trail on Ted’s skin as he pulls back to look at Ted properly.  
“Lube” Ted gasps, barely able to think with Barney’s hands roaming over every inch of him. It’s a testimony to how into this Barney is that he has forgotten. He is usually the practical one when it comes to sex.  
“Yes, okay, gimme a sec” Barney says and rummages through the nightstand next to the bed, cursing in frustration when he doesn’t find what he is looking for at first. Then, finally, the little plastic bottle is in his hand and he wastes no time in getting back to Ted, _on_ Ted, really. He squeezes a generous amount of lube unto his palm and coats his fingers with it. Then he stops and just looks at Ted. The expression on his face has turned from playful to possessive, bordering on predatory, and Ted is burning up with pure need. He won’t beg for it, he won’t, he –

When Barney places a finger at his entrance and starts pushing it in inch by careful inch, his face set in a determined frown, Ted figures that dignity is overrated.  
His fingers seize the sheets beneath him as he pleads, “Barney, do it, come one, faster, I can take it – “  
Barney smiles, that wide, feral grin, and asks in a completely neutral voice, like they are talking about the weather or something like that, “take what?”  
“Oh my God, not that now, fuck. Don’t tease!” Ted’s hips buck up involuntarily, trying to get Barney’s finger inside, but that doesn’t work because it only makes Barney retract his hand a little. With a shaky sigh Ted forces his body to be completely still, obediently. As a reward Barney lets his fingers go back to their previous position, inside Ted, but not far enough, not nearly, not at all.

”Take what, Ted?” Barney demands and he sounds a little bit dangerous and one of his hands catch Ted’s wrists and pins them above his head, and shit, that’s hot. He presses another finger in next to the first one and scissors them experimentally but without going any further. Ted whines at this sweet torture. It feels wonderful but he knows it could be even better and he has zero patience for anything else.  
He hisses against Barney’s mouth, trying to move away from the kiss, “you know what, inside, it won’t hurt, I want it, _now_ ”. His voice pitches high and he can both feel and hear his friend laugh against his mouth and this is not funny at all, because Ted is on fucking fire down here.  
“I think I want to hear you beg” Barney says, moving his fingers a bit inside Ted as if to emphasize this point, and Ted’s dick throbs painfully and he makes a weird sound, sort of an aborted sob. Barney’s smile widens and he murmurs softly, in just the right tone, the one he knows Ted cannot resist, “beg, Ted. Beg for me”.

Ted moans and tilts his head to the side, refusing to let Barney see the redness of his cheeks. He likes it when Barney talks during sex, oftentimes he asks for it, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t a bit embarrassed sometimes at how easily Barney can make him loose control.  
“Barney. Barney, please, please, Barney” he cries, and the exploring fingers go a bit further, victory, but still not good enough, “Barney, oh my God”  
He tears free his hands from Barney’s vice-like grip and wraps his arms around Barney’s shoulders, pulling him in close, and Barney kisses him, harsh and wonderful, and bites into the plumb flesh of his bottom lip.  
“It’s hot when you say my name” Barney informs him, “go on, Love”  
Ted is a complete sucker for nicknames and Barney using one in that sugar sweet voice sends him spiralling into a pathetic, pleading mess,  “Barney, I need you, please, please. Fuck, please, give it to me, you’re perfect, I want you so bad”

He is babbling and saying all sorts of things, half of which don’t even register in his brain, and he cannot seem to stop because Barney is staring at him, smile gone, mouth slack with wonder and eyes bright with lust. His voice is broken and breathy when he praises, “you’re doing so good, Ted, You’re being so good for me. You beg so prettily”. Suddenly there are three fingers and they are all the way nestled inside him, long and slim and hitting just the right spot and Ted keens and yells and digs his nails into Barney’s shoulders, making crescent marks in that pale skin.

“yes, I’m good” he insists and Barney’s fingers are bolder, and he knows that him being good, or Barney being good, is an entirely other thing, one that usually belongs to safe words and submission and his own praise kink that Barney is completely willing to indulge him in. Right now he doesn’t want that (the toys, the cuffs, the instructions) but as long as they don’t venture to far into that space he is fine. Right now what he wants is something simple.  
“I’m so good” he moans into Barney’s ear, “please, Babe, I need you”  
Barney whimpers as Ted nipples at his lope, and his hand rams against Ted, and it’s harsh and painful and just right, and he cries out. He barely recognizes his own voice when he warns, “I’m about to cum”  
Barney’s movements still at once, albeit reluctantly, and Ted gets a brief respite. He inhales sharply, almost coughing. Ted looks at his boyfriend, takes in the quick rise and fall of his chest, the high flush on his face, and he leans in and kisses him.  
He says, “You know what I want?”  
“I think I can guess” Barney grins, “but I like when you say it, so please tell me”  
“Alright” Ted smiles. There is so many sensations and happy things inside him that he feels like he could easily burst with it all. “I really want you to do me. Like, stick your dick in me, and right now”  
“As you wish” Barney says, and then adds seductively, “get yourself ready”

Ted scrambles to his hands and knees, resting on his forearms and raising his behind in invitation. He is blushing and his body is shaking and ready, his hole clenching and unclenching, and he _needs_ Barney. A couple of seconds pass by agonizingly slow and he is just about to tell Barney to hurry, but then he feels hands on his buttocks, long fingers that stroke and then press the cheeks apart firmly. Barney asks, sultry and sexy (as fuck) “I could eat you out?”  
The thought of Barney’s tongue on him is a delicious one but Ted is just about ready to explode into a thousand depraved little pieces.  
“Yes, later” Ted gasps, “not now, I need your cock”  
Then he has it. Barney situates himself behind Ted and slides inside in one smooth thrust, and then he starts moving, plunging into Ted quickly, mercilessly. His breath is scalding on Ted’s neck and the things he whispers in his ear are sin and debauchery and Ted is so close already from all Barney’s and his own talking. He cries out, “Barney, I’m coming, I’m - “  
Barney’s rhythm grows wild, erratic, and he growls, “Do it. Come on my cock, Theodore”

And that does it. Ted comes in thick white robes against the Egyptian cotton of the duvet, clenching, his body reduced to tremors and quivering sobs. He wants to lie down, his arms are shaking with exertion and he almost can’t support his own weight, but he needs to because he wants Barney to come with Ted wrapped around him.  
Barney is groaning above him, his hands locked on Ted’s hips hard enough to bruise, and Ted, feeling sated and sensitive now that he has come, says the words he knows always tips Barney over the edge. He doesn’t use them a lot as he doesn’t want to risk them losing the power they have over the Barney, but when he does the effect is thrilling and immediate. They are the words Barney has always needed to hear and that Ted, if he should be so lucky, wants to say for the rest of their lives.

“Barney” he says, making his voice low and soft and gentle, “I love you, I’m in love with you”  
Barney whimpers but doesn’t say anything, his pace faltering for a moment before he manages to pick it up again. He is listening, absorbing every word and locking them away somewhere safe, somewhere he can find them again on bad days.  
Ted goes on, “I love you so much. I’m never…”  
He takes a steadying breath, almost seeing stars when Barney drives into him with a particularly well-aimed thrust; “never going away, I won't leave you. I couldn't leave you. Never, I’m staying with you”  
“Ted! Ted, Ted… Oh, God, Ted, please, don’t stop” (as if he would stop, as if he would ever stop trying to make Barney happy).  
“You have me” Ted finishes, readying himself for the final blow to Barney’s resolve, “You’re my best friend. I love you. I’m yours. You’re mine”  
Barney just wants to belong to someone.

Barney makes a perfect little sound, his mouth a perfect 'o', and then comes silently. He slumps against Ted, hiding his face in the place where his shoulder blades meet. Then he wraps his arms around Ted’s middle and leans back, pulling Ted into his lap and flush against his chest. He buries his nose in dark hair, breathing in.  
“Wow” Ted says, and can’t help a little chuckle, “that was awesome”  
Barney nods and mutters something that Ted can’t hear.  
He asks, “What did you say?”  
“Ted”  
“yeah?”  
“I love you”  
Ted smiles softly, “I know”  
“Star Wars reference” Barney says, “you’re such a nerd. My boyfriend is a nerd”  
Ted laughs, “says the guy who has a Stormtrooper in his living room. You’re ridiculous”  
He turns around in Barney’s lab so that he can kiss him on the tip of his nose. Barney’s softened member slips from his hole and leaves a smear of cum on his stomach. Ted can feel the rest running down his thighs, warm and wet, a reminder of how good they make each other feel. He looks up and sees Barney smiling at him. He smiles back. Then Ted leans back without letting go of Barney. His back meet the madras and Barney is on top of him, a solid and comforting weight, and having Barney in his arms is a luxury he had never thought he would be dependent on. He frees one of his arms to pull the covers around them. It isn’t an easy task as he keeps getting distracted by Barney’s kisses, Barney’s eyes, Barney’s hands. But he succeeds and as soon as the duvet envelopes them, his eyelids begin to drop. Barney yawns.  
“Let’s sleep some more” he insists and Ted nods, satisfied with staying in bed for the rest of the morning. Because Barney in the morning is one of Ted’s favourite things.

 


End file.
